Power Of Aqua
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: Based on a real MSN convo. Experiment Teme[SasuNaru] hints of KakaSasuRated M just incase


**Sasu/Naru **

**A completely crack filled story..enjoy :D**

One fine day in Konoha Sasuke for some un-known reason was listening to aqua-Candyman. Some random person happened to walk by the Uchiha place and was fortunate enough to hear said music. So being the nice person this random person is he knocked on the door of the Uchiha. 

-knock knock-

"WHAT?!" An annoyed Sasuke answered the door.

"Hi, Sasuke-teme. I was just wondering why your listening to uh ...Aqua?" The random person inquired.

"...'Cause it's a sea of hearts and candy sweeeet." The raven replied.

"uh sure it is"

"HAHAHA don't mind me Naruto, I'm in an ultra weird mood so don't mind me." Sasuke practically sang.

"I wont then" The random person now known as Naruto turns to walk off.

"MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN" Sasuke wailed.

Chuckling to himself Naruto turned around to met the gaze of a slightly insane (at the moment) Uchiha. "You said for me not too mind loser."

"Why does it sound like I have become the Uke instead?! OH MY GOD! I HAVE JUST BECOME THE BITCH!" Sasuke screamed his dismay to the world.

At this point in time you could see the joy that was held in Naruto's blue eyes "HAHAHAHAHAHA. The roles have now been reversed…for now." Naruto then sighed "I'm sure you'll take control again."

Sasuke who was in complete and utter dismay yelled "THAT'S WHAT AQUA DOES TOO YOU MAN! BAD BAD BAD BAD!!"

"Uh huh. I'm sure."

Pulling out his hair Sasuke ranted. " BUT OF COURSE!!! BEING BOTTOM IS NOT AN OPTION WITH THIS PRIDE!!!" 

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! It should be...I'd make an excellent topper." Naruto nodded to himself as he said this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO NOOO!!" Sasuke was now throwing a tantrum. Naruto just gave Sasuke a black stare. " I DON'T WANNA BE SUBMISSSIIIVVVVEEEE!!!"

"Come on man experiment" 

"IIEEEE (no), EXPERIMENTING IS BAD!! BAAAAD!!!" Sasuke still throwing a tantrum only inside his house.

"Yes and no its not bad"

"But I'm shitteh as a Uke!!" Wailed the raven.

"...But I'm Seme so you never know." Naruto raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm much more better as Seme, nee? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..!!!" 

"Maybe" Said a orange clad ninja with shifty eyes.

Crawling into a dark obscure corner Sasuke chanted "Uke Uke..I'm a Uke!"

Sighing Naruto shook his head "Well if you keep acting like that you are...What happened to my mean controling/loving lover?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I LISTENED TO DOCTOR JONES MAAAN!!!" screeched Sas_uke _"IT PUSSIFIED MEEE!!!"

A joyus Naruto then started jumping around "HAHAHA, well then I wear the pants in this family now..BOW DOWN TO ME!!"

"Evil" The raven haired boy glared "TIME FOR A CHANGE OF TUNE!!! TRANSFORM!!"

"Try me."

"Psh you asked for it. Na-ru-to" Sasuke drawled out in a condescending tone.

"Sas-UKE!!! That's not nice." Naruto pouted.

"Heh. It wasn't meant to be _nice_, Dobe."

"Teme..and uke is in YOUR name."

"And you'd thought for even just a moment in time I'd live up to it? Heh, how cute," leered Sasuke "Usuratonkachi." He smirked.

"..Maybe...EXPERIMENT! TEME!!"

"Hmmmmmm? I don't think so. I'm putting my big guy pants on now, no time to experiment. Baka."

Pulling the pouty puppy dog look Naruto pleaded "AWWWWW come on Sasu-koi!"

As if in thought Sasuke paused before answering, "I don't think so Nar-uke. Now bow down to me or else it's the floor for you."

"IM SORRY Sasu-koi" Naruto bows to Sasuke and then glomped him before saying, "Love me?"

"Tch. Thats right" said a smirking raven. "However, I'm sorry to say that Kaka-chan is joining me tonight. It was gonna be the floor for you no matter the outcome." Sasuke's smirk then widened in to a grin "Cause we all know Kakashi is hawt for Sasuke" 

-'Ok creepy He referred to himself in the third person'- Naruto glared "Meanie... that _maybe _be true but I'm better then Kaka-chan." Naruto then did a triumphant pose.

" PSH! AS IF!! KAKA-CHAN IS MINE!" that being said Sasuke ran to use the much need bathroom. Minutes later sasuke emerged from the washroom. "Ok back, whats up?"

"uh nothing Sasu-meanie" the blonde ninja huffed.

"Heh. Still hot and bothered about it I see."

"YES."

"Look on the bright side honey; you got your obnoxious, mean lover back. Isn't that what you wanted?" Inquired an innocent looking Uchiha.

"Not to its fullest extent" Naruto mumbled.

Smirking Sasuke said "My good faithful UKE!" 

"HAHAHAHAHA! What are you saying" Naruto asked not fully understanding what was wrong with Sasuke today. 

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M BOTTOM WITH KAKA-CHAN, HE CAN CARVE HIS NAME INTO MY ASS ALL HE WANTS. JUST GIVE ME SOME SUGAR KAKASHI!!!" Sasuke screamed on the top of his lungs.

With that Naruto slowly backed out of the Uchiha's house so that he wouldn't catch whatever was wrong with Sasuke.  
**  
...sorry this was my attempt at humor...ill be trying it again with gravitation XD please review**


End file.
